1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key-less entry system for remote-control operations, such as vehicle door lock/unlock operations to be performed by ID (identification number) collation without employing an ignition key, and particularly, it relates to a key-less entry system improved of ID registration.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are key-less entry systems put to practical use. They are of a type in which an ID is collated to effect remote-control of a door to be locked or unlocked, as well as of a trunk lid to be opened, without inserting a key into a key cylinder and operating the inserted key to be rotated.
Such systems have a key-less remote controller (hereinbelow "remote controller") provided with a door lock switch, a door unlock switch and a trunk opener switch. When any switch is operated, its operation data are transmitted from the remote controller together with an own ID of the remote controller. The transmitted data and ID are received by a key-less entry controller at a vehicle end (hereinbelow "vehicle-mounted controller"), where the transmitted ID is collated with a registered ID and, if they match, the transmitted data are processed to execute a process corresponding to the operated switch, i.e., a door locking or unlocking process or a trunk opening process.
The vehicle-mounted controller is adapted for registration of a predetermined number of ID's, by the provision of switches connected thereto, which switches are operable in an instructed manner to enter an ID registration mode. In conventional key-less entry systems, the registration of a new ID is permitted (1) after deletion of all ID's that have been registered or (2) after deletion of one of registered ID's that is earliest of registration.
The case (1) needs all the registered ID's to be once deleted before a renewed registration of ID's to be registered, with registration of the new ID inclusive, and is unfavorable in efficiency of operation.
The case (2) also has unfavorable operation efficiency in the event of a missing remote controller needing all registered ID's to be once deleted by repeating registration of a respective one of new ID's as many times as their number.